jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Talon Karrde
Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel bei dem man von Anfang an in den Lesebann gezogen wird. Ganz klar lesenswert.Dark Lord disku 21:45, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Tja, was soll man sagen? Fließender Text, ausführliche Darstellung und ansprechendes Äußeres, dafür ist der Status wirklich verdient. Kyle 17:45, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da ich den Artikel verfasst habe, will ich mal neutral bleiben. --Bel Iblis Tee? 18:02, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Intrressanter Artikel, über einen interressanten Mann.--Jacen Skywalker 00:18, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ist gut genug, und klasse zu lesen. | Meister Yoda 21:56, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * : Da hab ich nichts zu ergänzen ;) Kit Fisto92 19:52, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 17:49, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Schön, ausführlich, gut. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ja is gut Jango 19:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ein toller Artikel über einen interessanten Charakter. Altaïr 21:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) 9 Füstimmen und 1 Enthaltung zeigen deutlich, dass hier jemand gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Der Artikel wird hiermit als Lesenswerter Artikel ausgezeichnet. Kyle 11:42, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vorname Hat jemand eine Ahnung, woher Zahn Karrdes Vorname Talon her haben könnte? Im Kartenspiel gibt es den Begriff Talon für den Nachziehstapel. Das würde dann auch zu seinem Nachnahmen passen, der sich ja "card" liest und der Vorliebe von Schmugglern zum Glücksspiel... Mfg, --das Zamomin 02:55, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) Celina Marniss, Melina Carniss In dem Buch Bacta -Piraten hat Isard in Karrdes Organisation eine Melina Carniss eingeschleusst und jetzt lese ich hier etwas von einer Celina Marniss (nur Anfangsbuchstaben der Namen vertauscht). Glaubt ihr da gibt es einen zusdammenhang?MfG--Coucassi 12:52, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) Auftauchen in Empire at War:Forces of Corruption Hey, ich wollte mal sagen, dass Talon Karrde in EaW:FoC auch auftaucht. Wenn man mit dem Konsortium die Galaktische Eroberung spielt und (mit einem Verderber) die Welt Myrkr mit der Option "Organisierte Kriminalität" korrumpiert, dann spricht der Verderber von Talon Karrde und dass er sehr kooperativ gewesen sei (keine Ahnung, ob das ironisch gemeint war oder nicht). Ihr oder einige von euch werden ja mit Sicherheit das Spiel haben und könnt das ja mal selbst anschauen. Ich weiß, es ist alles andere als eine großartige Entdeckung (vor allem, da der Satz des Verderbers gerade mal ein paar Sekunden lang geht) , aber ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben. Ich fand's einfach interessant, dass die Bücher (Thrawn-Triloge) und solche Spiele doch so kombiniert werden. P.S. Der Artikel ist wirklich sehr gut geschrieben.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.39.184.241 (Diskussion) 30. Dez. 2009, 18:47:26) Als ich das Spiel neu hatte und diesen Satz Hörte habe ich direkt nachgekuckt wer das ist.... Gruß CC-1742 (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Exzellent-Kandidatur – August 2010 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 15.08.2010 bis zum 29.08.2010. * : Ich hab jetzt verzichtet, da die kleinen Fehlerchen zu korrigieren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:25, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ich wüsste keine Mängel mehr. @Nahdar: Wenn du Fehler siehst, solltest du die auch verbessern, sonst hat der Artikel hier bei den Wahlen überhaupt nichts zu suchen… Jaina 19:04, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Hats verdient. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:37, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Man merkt, dass sich Garm, vom inhaltlichen her, viel Mühe gegeben hat.Darth Hate 15:28, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:06, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : ja ist gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 22:40, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : auf jeden fall Admiral Pellaeon 08:20, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ein sehr schön und anschaulich ausgearbeiteter Artikel. Ein Lob an Garm! – Andro Admin · Disku 17:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Vom Informationsgehalt her geht der Artikel klar, allerdings sind in ihm auch noch etliche Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler vorhanden. Sobald die korrigiert sind, hat Talon seinen Stern sicher. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 02:46, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) **Kannst ja nochmal gucken, ich habe einiges korrigiert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:37, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mit 8 mal Pro und 1 mal Neutral wurde die Wahl bestanden. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 11:07, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST)